Conto de Fadas
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: NO SENSE: Fic de oferenda para Evil Kitsune... era uma vez, em um reino muito distante... os WEISS!


**Título**: Conto de Fadas  
**Ficwriter**: Kaline Bogard  
**Classificação**: yaoi, no sense, comédia, AU  
**Pares**: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi  
**Resumo**: Era uma vez, em um reino muito distante... os WEISS!  
**Aviso**: Fic de oferenda para mestra Evil Kitsune. ¬¬ Espero que ela finalmente aceite essa história como sendo uma coisa fofa de AyaxOmi...

* * *

**Conto de Fadas  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

Era uma vez, em um reino muito distante, um rei muito cruel e impiedoso, que governava seu povo com mãos de ferro.

Esse rei se chamava Reiji, o sanguinário, e não se importava com nada além de aumentar seus tesouros, cobrando altos impostos da população. E outra estratégia, era casar seus filhos com princesas muito ricas...

Seu filho mais velho, Takatori II havia se casado com a princesa Mey chan, uma mocinha podre de rica mas que tinha um gênio terrível. E Takatori III se casara com Lilik chan, outra princesa podre de rica, mas que era meio lesadinha das idéias...

Sua estratégia seguinte era casar o jovem, inocente e fofinho Takatori IV, também conhecido como Juninho ou Omi (pros mais íntimos). O grande X da questão era encontrar uma princesa que fosse tão podre de rica quanto as outras...

(Omi ¬¬) Juninho?

Ahem, continuando...

Enquanto o rei tentava achar uma solução, se distraia assistindo as palhaçadas de seu bobo da corte Yohji, o loiro do nariz vermelho.

(Yohji o.o) "Loiro do nariz vermelho"? Isso não seria a rena do Papai Noel?

Er... concertando: a verdadeira identidade da fofa rena Rodolfo, a rena do nariz vermelho é Yohji, o loiro do nariz vermelho. Ele só usa esse nick no natal, e o coitado tem que sobreviver o resto do ano, não é?

(Yohji ¬¬) Sobreviver como bobo da corte...

Pois é.

Voltando a história. A população descontente estava morrendo de fome, pois tinha que dar todo o dinheiro ao rei. Uma das pessoas mais revoltadas era o jovem Ken, o corcunda.

(Ken O.O) Eu tenho uma corcunda?

Claro que não, idiota. Eu só precisava de um título de impacto, que desse emoção. Você continua lindo e gostoso como sempre.

(Ken n.n) Ah, menos mal.

(Yohji ¬¬) Isso não é justo.

Ninguém disse que seria. Conforme-se.

Então, onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, é... o jovem e belo corcunda era muito influente em suas relações, conhecia gente de todos os tipos, cores e tamanhos... resolveu ir até uma cigana e tirar a sorte, pra ver quem seria capaz de derrotar Takatori, o sanguinário e libertar o povo.

Chegando na casa da cigana, o corcunda foi muito bem recebido.

A cigana era uma bela mulher, com cabelos curtos prateados, rosto marcado com cicatrizes. Usava um charmoso tapa-olho.

(Ken) Vim ler a sorte.

(Farfie ò.ó)...

(Ken suspirando) Isso vai ser difícil...

Farfie, a cigana, tirou uma faca de dentro da saia, e apontou para Ken.

(Ken) !!

O corcunda arregalou os olhos e pensou em gritar por socorro, mas a delicada e bela cigana usou a faca para apontar uma carta. Ken sentiu-se aliviado, e pegou a carta, observando bem a figura estampada ali.

(Ken) Oh!! Tenho que despertar esse monstro terrível?

A cigana apontou a porta.

(Farfie ò.ó) Fora...

Mais que depressa o moreninho saiu correndo, com a carta nas mãos.

(Ken) A única maneira de salvar o reino e o pobre Juninho (¬¬" não tenho intimidade para chamá-lo de Omi...) é acordando essa criatura de terrível destruição?

Sentindo-se assustado, Ken, o corcunda fechou os olhos e decidiu-se. A felicidade de toda a população estava em suas mãos.

(Ken) Muito bem! Vamos ao castelo!!

oOo

Entrementes, no castelo, Takatori, o sanguinário, estava recebendo a mais nova candidata a esposa de Takatori IV.

(Omi o.o) Não quero casar com ele!!

(Takatori uu) Ele é podre de rico. Tem que casar.

(Omi T.T) Mas... mas...

A princesa Kase fez uma carinha muito ofendida, e a rainha Akemi (mãe da princesinha Kase) ergueu-se furiosa, dando um tapa na mesa.

(Akemi ò.ó) Não ofenda minha doce garotinha.

(Kase ¬¬") Buáááá... buááááá...

(Omi ¬¬)

(Takatori n.n) O casamento está marcado para depois de amanhã. Akemi, não se esqueça de depositar o dote da noiva na minha conta na Suíça.

(Akemi n.n) Claro. Os pombinhos serão muito felizes!!

Akemi e sua filha Kase se retiraram, e foram encomendar todos os salgadinhos da festa.

(Yohji) Pobre Omi... vai casar com o Kase...

(Omi ¬¬) E desde quando o bobo da corte pode opinar?

(Yohji)...

(Takatori) Com essa grana vou tirar umas férias...

(Omi u.u) Isso não é justo!!

Ninguém disse que seria... oh, gente difícil de se satisfazer... parecem a minha mestra Evil... e por falar no diabo... tá na hora dele aparecer...

oOo

No dia do casamento, padre Evil chegou usando sua melhor batina, e seu melhor olhar shine. Evil não aceitava os esquemas de Takatori, mas como estava ganhando um suborno bem gordo, resolveu se calar.

(Evil) Onde estão os noivos?

(Yohji) Calma, o pai do Juninho não chegou ainda...

(Evil) E desde quando o bobo da corte pode interferir?

(Yohji)...

(Kase T.T) Não pode ter casamento por que o Juninho se trancou no quarto e não quer sair!!

(Akemi ò.ó) Maldito Takatori!! Se Omi não se casar com Kase nós entraremos em guerra!! E eu já depositei o dinheiro na conta dele!

(Yohji n.n) Acalmem-se!! Tudo vai ficar bem...

(Evil) E quem disse que a opinião do bobo da corte é importante?

(Yohji)...

oOo

Enquanto a confusão reinava no salão de festas, o rei Takatori e seu braço direito Crawford, escondiam dinheiro em uma mala, e queimavam documentos confidenciais. Ambos iam fugir para uma ilha do Caribe.

(Takatori) Maldito Juninho! Não quer casar com Kase e Akemi vai declarar guerra!

(Yohji ¬¬) E como você sabe disso?

(Takatori ò.ó) Como você entrou aqui?

(Yohji)... isso não vem ao caso. A verdade é que eu sou um agente do FBI, estou investigando você, Takatori. Nós grampeamos todos os seus telefones e eu vou prende-lo agora.

(Takatori) Por aceitar suborno? Por oprimir o povo? Por chantagem, falsificação ou por ser mandante de inúmeros assassinatos?

(Yohji ¬¬) Por nada disso. É um crime querer que o fofinho do Omi se case com a princesa Kase!!

(Takatori)!!

(Brad) Não se preocupe, chefe. Farei jus ao salário que me paga: eu cuido do bobo da corte.

(Yohji)!!

(Ken) PAREM!!

(Takatori) Outro?!

(Yohji) Quem é você?

(Ken) Sou Ken, o corcunda, defensor do povo oprimido!!

(Brad ¬¬") Corcunda? Não vejo corcunda nenhuma...

(Ken ò.ó) Vem cá, te conheço? Te perguntei alguma coisa?

(Yohji) Não vem ao caso... eu cheguei primeiro.

(Ken) É tarde demais, bobo da corte do nariz vermelho. Eu, Ken, o corcunda já despertei a temível criatura que trará a vingança que o povo exige.

(Takatori o.o) Oh... de quem você está falando?

(Ken ò.ó) AYA PAPÃO!!

(Takatori) !!

(Brad)...

(Yohji) Aya papão?!

(Ken) Sim, é uma criatura terrível, um monstro que vive dentro do armário ou debaixo da cama, e come as menininhas más.

(Yohji n.n") Acho que ele come os menininhos maus... isso é uma fic yaoi...

(Ken u.u"") Que seja...

(Takatori) Ah, Aya papão é conto de fadas.

O rei foi até o guarda-roupas real e o abriu. Não havia nada ali.

(Brad) É tudo mito!!

(Aya papão) Não é não!!

O ruivo saiu debaixo da cama, todo coberto de pó e sujeira.

(Takatori)!!

(Aya ò.ó) Vou comer todos vocês!!

(Yohji ¬¬) Até o Takatori?

(Aya u.u""") Essa parte você pula.

(Ken n.n) Aya papão só quer comer os personagens bonitos e gostosos!!

(Yohji) Então isso exclui quaisquer um dos Takatoris.

(Omi ò.ó) Ei! Eu sou um Takatori, mas sou bonitinho e gostosinho!!

(Ken n.n) Verdade!

(Yohji) Então o Aya vai comer você!

(Omi ó.ò) O Aya vai me comer?

(Aya papão) VOU!!

(Omi n.n) Você pode me comer no Hawaii? A gente vai aproveitar muito o verão por lá.

(Aya papão) Tudo bem.

(Ken) Mas, Aya papão... você tem que dar um jeito no Takatori e libertar o povo!!

(Akemi) Pode deixar que do Takatori cuido eu! Já comprei as passagens pra nossa lua de mel no Caribe!

(Takatori O.O"") Como você entrou aqui?

(Yohji) Mas... eu vou prende-lo!!

(Akemi ò.ó) Não se atreva ou...

(Yohji ó.ò) Ou...

(Akemi) Mystic!!

A temida carrasca que trabalhava secretamente para Evil entrou no quarto, segurando nas mãos uma coisinha adorável chamada gremilin(1)

(Yohji) E isso seria...

(Mystic ò.ó) Um gremilin! Se você der banho ou der comida fora de hora, ele vai entrar em supreme darkevil sanguinária Suryia mode.

(Yohji)!!

(Brad ¬¬) Não falta mais ninguém aparecer...

(Ken n.n) Falta o Nagi, a Ouka, a Sakura, a Yuriko, a...

AHEM... então, apesar de toda a confusão, e porque a narração está se encompridando de novo... essa era para ser apenas uma fic de oferenda onde o casal principal seria AyapapãoxOmi, ao mesmo tempo em que seria uma preparatória para a temida vingança daquela que escreve as fics de vingança e... caramba, o que eu estava dizendo mesmo? Deixa pra lá.

Terminando a história. Eles aproveitaram a presença de Padre Evil, e resolveram se casar: Aya papão casou com Juninho, Yohji o bobo da corte do nariz vermelho casou com Ken, o corcunda, Brad casou com Nagi, Akemi casou com Takatori e foi viver feliz para sempre no Caribe.

Evil recebeu um belo calote por parte do rei Takatori e decidiu que não sossegaria enquanto não se vingasse do desgraçado. Pra isso mandou Mystic e seu gremilin atrás do malfeitor...

O povo ficou super satisfeito, porque se livrou dos doidos que infestavam as redondezas...

E todos viveram felizes para sempre!!

Fim

* * *

(1) Só não sei como se escreve isso...

Buahahahahaah

Depois de Aya, o corvo, e Bataya... tenho a honra de apresentar-lhes: Aya papão!! Cuidado com seu armário... e se ouvir um Barulho debaixo da cama pode não ser uma simples barata!! ¬¬ Tá bom, até pode ser uma barata...

Enfim... fic de homenagem a Padre Evil, er... digo, mestra Evil e minha irmã. (ela disse que me matava se eu fizesse mais uma fic AyaxYohji)

* * *

Nem comento isso. Após digitar a palavra 'fim', a narradora se jogou da janela do 10º andar, envergonhada por escrever uma fic tão ruim...


End file.
